


Calling Home

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways Killua isn't present in the fic but some Killunary ish, Draw my girl's 1999 version if y'all so obsessed with light skin like, F/M, Her dark skin matters and lightening it is colorist as fuck, I love it when I'm writing the more lighthearted drabbles for this AU, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Sigh but listening to it makes me want Z2 so fuckin bad!!, So I have no problem at all with artists diggin Canary's 1999 design, The 2011 version of Canary is fuckin darkskinned, but what pisses me off is when I see drawings where its obvious that, cuz then I get to listen to Keep It Undercover and lol I'm always down, doesn't match up with her 2011 design....., is referenced in the fic which is why I tagged it Canary/Killua, the artist had Canary's 2011 design in mind while drawing her but her skin tone, this shit is literally avoidable, to get lit to it while I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Hmmm, should she start a betting pool?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all catch the Spiderman: Homecoming trailer? It needed more Zendaya. But overall it was great though and I'm ready to roll up to the theater with brothers this summer. Can I just say that Laura is fine as hell!? She's gonna kill it as Gwen. Now I already consider myself a Michelle/Peter stan but that don't mean I won't me smiling from ear to ear when we get some cute Gwen/Peter scenes. I noticed that when the building that Gwen was in was attacked that in the next scene Michelle was yelling 'My friends are up there' to Peter and now its got me theorizing that Michelle and Gwen are friends but hmmm if I'm remembering correctly it said in Michelle's character description that she's a loner. But u bet your ass I'd be here for Gwen and Michelle being friends. I'm just so excited for the movie!! I can't wait til Zendaya starts her promo run. She gone be givin us LOOKS. To all tuning into the fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“So did the night go really well orrr….”

           

“Alluka!” Canary exclaimed, shooting up to her feet, face warm.

           

“What?” Alluka giggled. “I was just curious.”

           

Canary groaned, massaging her temple as she sat back down on the bed. “Alluka, you’re supposed to be mad at me.”

           

Alluka responded with another giggle. “Why would I be mad at you?”

           

Canary grimaced, angrier than ever at herself. “Because I let Killua get away!”

           

“Canary,” Alluka sighed. “It’s okay.”

           

Canary glared down at the floor. “No, it really isn’t, Alluka.”

           

“You hadn’t seen Big Brother in years and was just caught up in the moment.”

           

Canary’s hold on her phone tightened. “It’ll never happen again! I swear!”

           

“And if it does?”

           

She hated that she could practically feel Alluka smiling teasingly over the other line. “If it does happen again, which it obviously won’t, then I owe you a trip to Disney World.”

           

Alluka gasped happily. “Yaaaay! I haven’t been there in ages! I can’t wait for you to slip up!”

           

Canary rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching. “Thanks for your vote of confidence, Alluka.”

           

Alluka giggled.

           

Canary shifted around at Alluka’s sudden silence. Her friend broke it before she had the chance to.

           

“Has he changed much?”

           

Canary scoffed. “Not even slightly. Annoying as ever.”

           

Alluka hummed. “See you when you get back?”

           

“Yeah, you bet. I’ll call when you I’m at the airport.”

           

“Okay. Bye!”

           

Alluka ended the call, turning toward the dark skinned woman sitting next to her on the couch. She smiled at Yoruichi. “Aren’t you glad that you didn’t go out with Mr. Urahara and Mr. Tessai?”

           

Yoruichi smirked, excitedly rising up from the couch. “Hell yeah, I am! Oh man, to hear all that juicy shit live! Oh, I’m never letting her live this down.” The older woman’s smirk widened. “Disney World’s gonna be a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
